Matsuei Tsuyoryu
"I just don't understand why we have to do all these trivial exercises first. Why can't we just get to combat training?" ~ Matsuei Matsuei Tsuyoryu (Japanese: 強竜末裔) is a major character in Hueland Academy. She is a student in Class 3. Description Color Palette #eaa182 #f47e78 #a83437 #490e23 #331e25 Matsuei is a Japanese girl with prominent rosy cheeks and long hair bound by a braid, as well as a large bust. Her Huebound clothing consists of a red shirt with a legless dragon on it and maroon pants. She has long red bandages wrapped around each of her limbs which act as power limiters. Due to Matsuei having Draconoid ancestry, she can channel Dragon energy and grant herself superhuman abilities such as increased stamina and agility. However, she must be careful not to overexert herself too much as the Dragon energy can leak out to the point where it can be destructive and hard to control. Not only does Matsuei have to train herself to maintain control over her power, but she also wears the bandages to prevent too much energy from flowing out. Personality Matsuei is diligent and proud of her abilities, always wanting to become better than before. She tends to be overconfident and rash, focused on proving her skills in combat and hates "long, boring" exercises even though they are beneficial for later. Matsuei has similar interests and personality traits to her friend Huo, like their determination and persistence, especially when they overcompensate and get themselves into trouble. They are often mocked for being the same by the others, which they both get annoyed with. However, Matsuei is different from Huo as she only cares about exercises which she thinks are useful while Huo enjoys all of them. Matsuei hates when people say negative things about her and she will get aggravated towards any form of criticism. This can be a problem when she argues with other people (even best friends) as she escalates the conflict with her unwillingness to back down. Although Matsuei is easily angered, she tends to see the consequences of her own actions when she lets her rage get out of control, battering herself down in self-blame. As shown in the Camp Arc, Matsuei had an argument with Huo causing her to run away, and Matsuei became horrified and distressed when the latter had been reported missing believing that she caused it to happen, and cried for hours upon finding Huo badly injured. Relationships Family Oriki Tsuyoryu Tokage Tsuyoryu Class Huo Jinhua Matsuei and Huo have been childhood friends since the fourth grade. They enjoy training with each other and participating in thrill activities. Sometimes they tend to disagree with each other, leading to hostile arguments. Despite this, Matsuei is very passionate and loyal towards Huo, and can't bring herself to hate her. Trivia * Matsuei's name comes from the Japanese words for "descendant" (末裔 matsuei), "power" (強 tsuyo) and "dragon" (竜 ryu). * Matsuei got her first fanart when the series' creator JustinC1234 enrolled in a DeviantArt Goretober event. (In case the artwork has a mature filter, it can be viewed here.)